Arrangement
by hatakescarecrow
Summary: When given a choice between a demon and a scarecrow, sakura chose the scarecrow. will kakashi ever forgive her for her choice? A nin's life is never easy. read & find out. please review. story edited by kagomaru.
1. Chapter 1

**MARRIAGE**

**A/N: read & review. Do not own naruto, thankfully.**

* * *

"She is still a child."

"That _child_ is 20 years old."

"Still, she was my student. You should understand that, it is against the law. The Council will not agree."

"They will or I will pummel them into the ground."

"But why me?"

"Kakashi, you are the last choice we have. If you will not then that fat merchant will make his demon son marry her. I don't want that to happen."

"Who is this demon?" he asked, confused.

"He is the son of a rich merchant in the north part of our country. His father is very powerful and has direct contact with the daimyo. His son is a rich brat and is very cruel with other people. So cruel, that people call him 'demon'."

"Then Sakura is a perfect match for him." Kakashi replied smiling, getting a death glare in reply.

"Watch your mouth, Kakashi. Don't compare Sakura to that demon. It will be his third marriage. I don't want our Sakura to be used and thrown away like trash, or worse. You are our last choice so you should save your ex-student from this hell."

"What do you mean by last choice? There are many other choices."

"Name a few."

"Naruto. Yes, he's loved her since childhood. They will make such a cute couple."

"Naruto is engaged to Hinata."

"Well, then Sasuke would be nice. You know she loved him since her childhood. They will look good together."

"He is in prison, Kakashi. And will remain there for at least 3 more years."

"Shikamaru, he is good. He is intelligent and the leader of the Nara clan."

"Too troublesome."

"Huh, then Lee, he's been in love with her since, really, I have no idea."

"Now you are just being cruel."

"Hmm then, how about Genma." Kakashi smirked. _'Now THAT would be cruel.'_

"Enough of this nonsense. My decision is final; you are going to marry Sakura."

As a last ditch effort, Kakashi said "What about Sai?" He received a death glare.

"I am not letting her marry him. They would kill each other in a single day."

"Don't you think _we_ would kill ourselves in a single day?"

"I will not hear a single word more about it. I can't let that demon marry our sweet Sakura. Maybe he has daimyo with him but there is nothing anybody can do if she is already married."

"But she is not already married..." His voice died as he saw murderous look on Tsunade's face.

"She will marry you tonight and that is final."

"She will not be happy with this arrangement."

"She said you are at least a little better than that demon so she chose you."

"Oh, so I'm just like a lion for slaughter."

"Pig. And she is far better than the best you could ever have."

"Now you're just insulting me."

"See here, Kakashi, I don't want to force you too much. This arrangement is good for all of us. Sakura will not have to marry that merchant son, you will get a nice, beautiful wife, and most importantly, I will get sweet little Sakura's daughter as a granddaughter."

"I thought this was what you were planning. And what if there's a handsome little Kakashi junior?"

"Huh, I will manage with that too. So, you are ready."

"Yes, I have no other option."

"Okay then Sakura come in." Tsunade called. Sakura entered her mentor's office. So beautiful and innocent. She also seemed tensed and unhappy with this arrangement but it was a necessary evil.

"I don't want to take any risks. You will marry her today." Tsunade said to Kakashi.

"Okay, you are the Hokage. As you command." Kakashi said in such a tone that would have made anyone pity him. If anyone would have witnessed it they would have said that he was just a shinobi and friend fulfilling his duty.

"So, let's end this quickly. I will head the ceremony."

"Well, we are only three of us so do not call it ceremony. Why are you in such a hurry?" Kakashi asked Tsunade.

"I have never done this before so..." Tsunade replied to Kakashi.

"Right, and we are experts in it. This is our daily work." Kakashi replied sarcastically.

"Quiet Hatake, just say these words to her and let us get this wedding over with." She said handing a paper to Kakashi. Kakashi took the paper from her hand and read it.

"Who wrote this shit? I am not going to say such ridiculous words."

"You are going to say because i wrote 'this shit'. You better mean it too." Sakura hissed.

"Seems like you want some kind of promise in it. These are mere words. Okay here goes,

'On this day,  
I give you my heart,  
My promise,  
That I will walk with you,  
Hand in hand,  
Wherever our journey leads us,  
Living, learning, loving,  
Together,  
Forever.'"

He said in such a monotonous mode that made both Sakura and Tsunade angry.

"What, I am doing as you said, now say yours." Kakashi said to an irate Sakura.

"You could have poured _some_ feelings into it." Sakura hissed to Kakashi.

"Well, i have none. How could I put what I don't have in it?" Kakashi replied honestly, gaining a black eye from Tsunade.

"You better watch yourself, Hatake. If you do anything wrong with her I will have your head." Listening to threat from the Hokage, Kakashi put both his hands in front of him defensively and said "Of course Lady Hokage." Tsunade nodded and continued on with the wedding.

"Sakura, say your vows."

"I will try to cooperate and not kill or injure him from this day." Kakashi felt hurt. He said so much and all she was promising was not to kill him? These two were bullying him and he wouldn't have it.

"Really, what about those cheesy lines? You should also say one of those and feel my pain." Kakashi said bravely but teacher-student duo remain unfazed.

"Kakashi, do you accept her as your wife?" Tsunade asked the groom.

"I have to." Was the reply.

"Do you accept him as your husband, Sakura?" Tsunade asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"Yes, I have no other option."

"Very nice, now as Hokage, I pronounce you two, husband and wife. You may kiss her." Tsunade said, reading off of a piece of paper.

"You really suck at this. And no offense, but I am not interested in kissing." Kakashi said smiling to Tsunade.

"Okay, now you two can leave. She will move in your apartment. leave." The newly wedded couple left her office to start a painful marriage life, leaving her to try and soothe her headache. Where was Shizune when you needed her?

* * *

A/N: i really don't know about Christian marriage. So skipped it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**SADISTIC BASTARD**

A/N: - I did not like the chapters I updated earlier. Ignore grammar mistakes and please review.

"I am sorry, Sensei."

"Hm? What are you sorry for?" At Sakura's look Kakashi smiled. "Oh, I was only acting like that so Tsunade would know she owes me one."

"Still... you must be upset, it's not like you _wanted_ to marry me."

"Sure it was against my will, and yes, it feels just _great_ to wake up one morning for a summoning to Satan's office and be forced to marry my ex-student... but that's not your fault Sakura." Kakashi's words were sarcastic, but he didn't mean it unkindly.

"... I _am_ sorry though... for ruining your life and all." Sakura's face was sad, the guilt was already overwhelming and talking about it was just making her feel worse.

"This is not a lifelong arrangement. Once that demon of yours decides to leave you alone we will be divorced." Sakura looked at him in surprise and he smiled widely. "Now, let's drop the whole guilt talk routine." He was trying to cheer her up, Sakura had always been one of those people who would felt guilty regardless of whether someone _else_ had done something wrong or she had. As if she needed to bare some of the guilt because she had been unable to prevent the event.

"Okay then... what _do_ we talk about? We don't really have anything else to talk about." Feeling a little bit better, Sakura was ready to find a happier topic.

"Hm... I suppose we don't. That can happen though when fifteen minutes after seeing someone you are forcibly married." Kakashi's words were like salt in an open wound, a wound Sakura had thought scabbed over.

"I already said that I was sorry, you can stop playing that card now."

"Alright, but I have a question for you. Why did you choose me?" Kakashi's smile transformed into an intense stare, he wanted an answer.

"Well... Tsunade-sama suggested you. But really, you're the only person I trust completely under the circumstances. Most of the guys I know would either outright refuse or try to take advantage of the situation."

Kakashi scrutinized her closely for just a moment before nodding. They continued to walk silently towards her apartment since Tsunade had decided that they should live in his apartment, she would need to pack. After all, it was important that they look like a real couple. After some time, they reached her apartment and Sakura opened the door to a world of pink.

"Pack your stuff and we'll leave." Sakura winced as Kakashi used his 'teacher' voice.

"I... actually, I'm already packed. Tsunade decided that I would be moving out earlier today. The bags are just in the other room." Sakura pointed towards her bedroom as she stood awkwardly waiting by the door.

Understanding her meaning, Kakashi mock saluted her. "Yes ma'am." And with that he walked into her bedroom to pick up her luggage. Sakura grabbed a couple more bags Kakashi hadn't noticed in the living room and they locked the apartment before giving the keys to her landlady. After some small talk with the old landlady they started moving toward Kakashi's apartment.

Something kept nagging at Sakura as they walked though. "Kakashi, why did you accept this arrangement?" She was curious since he'd never really paid attention to her before tonight. Be it when they were teacher and student, or when they were together on team Kakashi, or even after he had left them- saying that they didn't need him anymore... he had never seemed to care all that much about _her._

"What do you mean Sakura?" Kakashi stopped and turned her towards him.

"I mean, if you had really wanted to refuse, not even Tsunade could force you into it... So why did you agree?"

"Because I could not resist you." Kakashi replied with an eye crinkling smile that forced Sakura to look up at him so he could see the seriousness in her eyes.

"Stop joking, Kakashi. This is important to me."

"You should believe in yourself a little bit more." He really did enjoy teasing her, and she was taking the whole thing entirely too seriously.

"You better give me a straight answer before I make you regret it." Sakura's fist clenched and she could feel her temper rising. He was always like this, getting a straight answer from him was rarer than rain in desert. After a moment Kakashi dropped his smile and sighed.

"You're my teammate Sakura. You were in need of my help, and I gave it to you." His words quickly cooled her anger and left them in a companionable silence that lasted until they reached his apartment.

As he was about to open the door, someone called Kakashi's name; he knew immediately whose voice it was. With a signal for Sakura enter his apartment, Kakashi turned around to meet his old friend.

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?"

"What do you want Genma?" Kakashi wasn't fooled for a second, if Genma was coming to his door it was because he wanted something. Genma just grinned around a senbon and got to the point.

"You know how Shizune and I have been dating for the last two years?" Kakashi gave a brief nod and he continued. "Well now we're fighting a lot. And I know that you're not really a relationship kind of guy, but you do have certain command over the ladies... Help me out here." Genma was clearly sincere... it was unfortunate that Kakashi wasn't really in the mood to save someone else's love life tonight.

"Genma, you know how some women like girly-men? Well others like manly men, men who can prove their dominance. I bet Shizune's secretly one of those women who likes a bad guy."

"Really?!" Genma's eyes fairly popped out of his skull, he could hardly believe what Kakashi was saying.

"Yes. You're being too nice to her and she's getting bored. Think about it, don't you think it's true?"

"You know, our best sex always was after a fight... So, you are saying that I should boss her around?" Genma asked, thinking he could see where Kakashi was going with this.

"Hn. You should show her how manly you are." Kakashi's voice was full of amusement but Genma was too happy with finally having a 'solution' to notice and went off with a bounce in his step.

When Kakashi turned, it was to see an angry Sakura. "What?" Kakashi was still smiling, he _knew_ what he had just started.

"You know that he's going to get his ass kicked out of their apartment if he behaves like that, don't you?" Her words were an accusatory hiss.

"I know no such thing. All _I_ know is that it is going to be awesome." Kakashi pictured the scene, pictured the look on Genma's face, and grinned.

"You sadistic bastard. This could really break their relationship you know." Sakura was pissed. She didn't want Shizune's relationship to be used for nothing more than Kakashi's amusement.

"Relax Sakura." Kakashi put a conciliatory hand on her shoulder. "No one could break them up except Satan herself, and she already gave them her blessings." Kakashi ignored her accusing glare; he had known them long enough to know how deep their love for each other ran. He wasn't worried.

"Okay... I guess you're right about that... Anyway, do we have a plan for the evening?" Sakura's sudden change in mood made Kakashi smile.

"For now, get ready as fast as you can. We don't want to miss the show after all."

"We're going to spy on them?"

"Of course not. You and I will be outside their window coincidentally and, hearing loud voices, we will check to see if there is something wrong. Like _any_ caring neighbour would." Kakashi explained to Sakura and she was forced to roll her eyes. She wasn't new to this type of situation.

"You really are a sadistic bastard Kakashi." Sakura smiled even as she said it, quickly moving back into the apartment to change clothes. She'd be damned if she missed the show that was about to begin in Genma's apartment.

A/N: - this chapter is short but I will update regularly if you will review. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

SON OF A…

A/N: - ignore grammar mistakes and. Thanks to chibihinachan for helping me with this story and improving it.

Hatakescarecrow: - chibihinachan, help me to improve the story.

Chibihinachan: - yes, you can use help.

Hatakescarecrow: - hey, what does that mean.

Chibihinachan: - you only need help in spelling, punctuation, correct use of words, sometimes you forget to use the word, meaningless sentences, confusing story, and in expressing emotions. Rest you are great.

Hatakescarecrow: - thank you for compliment.

Chibihinachan: - thank god, you don't own naruto.

Hatakescarecrow: - Ignore it, just read and review.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura sat on roof of the building across Genma's apartment, laughing as they watched the live show. Genma was dodging frying pan, books, slippers and many other items thrown at him by Shizune, trying hard to explain.

"She really is pissed off." Sakura said to Kakashi, unable to control her giggles.

"What do you expect, he told her to clean his underpants."

"You _told_ him to boss her around." Sakura said again, blaming him for this enjoyable fight. She grinned at him despite herself, pursing her lips and shaking her head.

"But I didn't tell him to ask her for that and call her ..." Kakashi was interrupted by a roundhouse kick that connected with Genma's jaw, sending him flying through the gate.

"That was awesome." Sakura said excitedly.

"Now who is being sadistic?" Kakashi said with smile on his face.

"Oh come on, it was funny but you should feel guilty. The only reason it's happening is because of you, and Shizune looks pretty serious." Kakashi actually started to feel guilty. She wasn't wrong, his advice _had_ made this mess.

"No, they're alright. Don't worry about them." Kakashi said, hiding his concern.

"Well, if you say so, you know them better than me. So what is the plan for this evening?" Sakura asked.

"I have some errands to run so you can go home. I will pick you later and then we can have dinner." Kakashi said in his usual tone. It wasn't a good idea to go to his apartment at the moment as Genma would most likely be searching for him. 'First, let us clear this mess.' Kakashi thought.

"Sounds okay to me." Saying that, Sakura quickly jumped off the roof and moved towards his apartment.

"Now, let's start working." Kakashi said to himself.

* * *

Sakura entered their apartment (well, it _was_ partly hers now too), sighed, and began thinking of arranging the things properly. It was not like Kakashi lived in a mess, but it was not well arranged either. As she was making her way to the shelf, she felt like she'd stepped on something. Just as she was about to look down to know what she'd stepped on, the thing started jumping and barking. Sakura also began to get frightened as it wasn't expected, and she wasn't that brave around animals.

"Easy there, pinkie." Self-proclaimed 'cute' pug with a Konoha headband on told the jumping ninja. Finally, said pink haired ninja cooled down as she heard a familiar voice.

"Pakkun, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she was certain that Kakashi didn't summoned him.

"Escaping from my wife." Pakkun said as he was also wondering what she is doing here. Asking the question seemed like an only option. "So, what are you doing here in Kakashi's house?"

"I married him yesterday." Sakura replied coolly.

It took some time to process the information to him. Kakashi got married, to his ex-student.

"That son of a..." Before pakkun could complete his swear, sakura stopped him.

"He is your summoner, friend. Don't say that." Sakura said to pakkun.

"So now I have to find new place to hide. I never expected this from him." Pakkun said and started walking away with a sad face.

"You're going?" Sakura asked as she could not understand why he came, and now why he was leaving.

"Now you're going to boss around here." Then, he changed his voice to make it little soft and sharp to make it sound like a girl's. "This is my house, and there will be my rules."

Sakura chuckled, hearing him. He really seemed to hate wives.

"Okay, I am _not_ going to do anything like that."

"You are not?" Pakkun asked, not quite believing what she said.

"Just some ground rules, the rest is fine."

"It does not include my not staying here." Pakkun asked.

"It does not."

"Then it is fine by me." Pakkun said and made his way back to the couch.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Shizune asked, surprised to see the copy ninja standing at her door asking her permission to enter.

"I want to talk to you." Kakashi replied.

"Is it about Genma? If it is, then I don't want to talk about it."

"You will have to talk about it." Kakashi insisted.

"What is there to talk about? That man thinks that I am his slave or something that he can order to do anything."

"To be honest, I gave him this advice."

"You son of a-" Shizune got interrupted by Kakashi.

"Hey listen, it was just for fun. I never thought he would take it seriously." Shizune could see the seriousness in Kakashi's voice and eye.

"What is wrong with him? Asking for advice from you of all people." Shizune said, taunting Kakashi.

"I agree with you that I am not good in relationships but I can see one thing clearly." Kakashi replied.

"Oh? And what is that?" Shizune asked.

"That he is deeply in love with you." Kakashi said it like it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really, and how can you say that?" Now she is curious. If he is here to take his side she is not going to lose easily, or willingly.

"You can easily know how desperate he was to save his relationship when he came to ask advice from me. He must have known that the advice I gave him was useless but I told him that some woman like that, so he took the risk and paid for it. Even if the chances were nearly zero and knowing that he is going to get a hell of beating in return, he did it."

"If you put it that way it does seems like he really loves me." Shizune knew that Genma loved her but hearing it coming from the guy with zero interest in such thing was reassuring.

Kakashi started thinking about leaving and put his hands in his pockets, finding a ring that he was given by Tsunade to give to Sakura. It was a cheap ring but he could manage with it. It would solve their problem. This was going to be fun.

"You doubt him. I really never thought that you don't believe that he love you. And that fool was carrying his mother's ring so that he could propose you at any good opportunity he get." And now there were tears in Shizune's eyes. She doubted the man who loved her and wanted to marry her. Watching her in this situation, Kakashi knew that one more push and this would be an amazing show and surprise for Genma. Taking out the ring, Kakashi said "you know what Shizune; I should tell him that he is wrong. You don't love him. All you do is doubt him and fight with him." Saying this, Kakashi turned around and started walking slowly, giving her plenty of time to react.

"Wait!" Shizune said, and a triumphant smile appeared on Kakashi's face.

"What?" he asked turning a little bit to see her.

"I love him. I won't ever doubt him again." Shizune said to Kakashi.

"Okay then I am giving you his mother's ring. you may have to ask first. He will never refuse." Kakashi place ring in her hand and start walking away towards his apartment.

* * *

Kakashi reached his apartment and opened the lock, entering. As he entered, he got confused. 'This is not my apartment.' Kakashi double checked the surroundings and again entered his apartment, still confused by its arrangement. Before he could do anything, Pakkun entered the hall looking furious.

"Kakashi, you didn't invite me to your wedding." Pakkun barked.

"Relax Pakkun, even I was not invited to it. I went to the Hokage's office and was forced to marry her." Kakashi explained to the little pug as he was sure this news was going to bring a big outcry from his pack.

"Still, it is the best thing you have ever done." Pakkun said, going in relaxing mode.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked as it was rare for pakkun to praise somebody, and here he was praising a married woman, of all people. Yes, Kakashi knew about the pug's obsession with disliking wives.

"I mean she is really nice. She rearranged your house and let me stay here and also made I sandwich of..." Pakkun continued on, but for Kakashi, the sentence ended at 'rearranged your house'. What if she found the secret places of his porn and drinks? She better not have entered his room. Panic could be easily seen in his lone eye.

"Where is she?" Kakashi asked to Pakkun. Pakkun took his place on his couch and replied "In her room." Kakashi hurried to her room and knocked.

"Come in." The reply came and Kakashi entered her room.

"What happened?" Sakura asked as she saw a panic-stricken Kakashi.

"You rearranged the whole house?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, I did." Sakura replied calmly.

"The WHOLE house." Kakashi said emphasizing 'whole'. Getting the idea what he wanted to say Sakura replied "Not your room. It seemed wrong to enter your room without permission."

Finally, Kakashi relaxed. "It's okay Sakura. You can enter whenever you want as this is now your apartment too." 'Because I am going to move my stuff into safer scrolls.' Kakashi completed sentence in his mind.

"Thank you. It is nice to hear that I am not a burden for you." Kakashi just nodded as this kind of conversation make him a little uneasy. He wasn't used to these things as it was first time he was married and living with a girl in his apartment.

After some silence, Sakura finally said, "So where were you?"

"Talked to Shizune about her relationship with genma." Kakashi said with a smile telling Sakura that he has done something else too.

"So what did she said?" Sakura asked curiously.

"They will be together again." Kakashi replied.

"That's good. How did you do that?" Sakura asked as she had been fairly sure that their relationship has ended from Shizune's side.

"That doesn't matter. The only thing that matter is they are together." Kakashi replied.

"Yes, you are right. So we are going for dinner?" Sakura asked.

"I think it is safe in here." Kakashi replied.

"Safe? Kakashi Hatake fears for his safety. That's new." Sakura said, smirking. She was enjoying this. She never thought living with him would be this much fun. She always thought of him as a boring and selfish man. But now, he was willingly helping others and not QUITE so boring. This is a new Kakashi and she liked it.

"No, I mean from weather." Kakashi said. Sakura gave him a suspicious look.

"Let's just stay in." Kakashi said in his teacher voice, clearly telling her that the discussion is over. Sakura nodded and started walking towards the kitchen. Kakashi took a bath and settled on the couch to catch a little reading. He hadn't read for last 18 hours and he was really missing it. Sakura was cooking the dinner in kitchen. It was a perfect household.

* * *

A/N: - please Review and I will try to update regularly. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4 : GENTLEMAN

**GENTLEMAN**

A/N: - ignore mistakes as always. Please post your views. Never owned naruto.

"For god's sake kakashi, I will see it at one point or another." Sakura says to kakashi. It is their third meal together sitting across to each other; she still can't take a good look of his face. It frustrated her to no end as it is one the biggest of her childhood. (A/N: - so does mine.) He would eat so fast and with perfect timing that she can just watch food disappearing, not where and when.

"I don't think so." Kakashi say with his famous eye crinkling smile. It amused him to no end to play and getting her riled up. She looks really cute like this. Again as she closed her eyes frustrated, mumbling curses, kakashi finished his dinner. Sakura opens her eyes as she hears clinking sounds of dishes.

"You are going to have serious digestive problems; with the speed you eat I can guarantee you." Sakura said feeling defeated. She and naruto are trying now for eight years and still, they could not see it.

"Well, I can manage that." Kakashi replied unfazed by her tantrum. Sakura pouted and gave him a dirty look. It is nice to see old innocent sakura back. Bubbly and cute sakura, not all grown up and matured one she acts to be.

Defeated, it seemed a good choice for her to drop the topic and talk about the other one she wanted to ask him about.

"Kakashi tomorrow is tsunade's birthday." Sakura said finally changing the topic.

"Really, I thought she just descended to earth, covered in black clothes." Kakashi acted surprised, pushing her buttons again. He knows how much she care about her tsunade and what she meant to her.

"Kakashi, why do you always say things like that for her? She is a great woman who always thinks about others happiness." As soon as she completed her sentence, she heard kakashi laughing really loudly.

"What is meaning of this laughing? You are always talking about her like this." Sakura said as she was now really angry with him. This is no way to talk about a respected ninja and their hokage. She may be having some flaws but still, she deserves some respect.

"She deserves all the respect as a shinobi but ever since last war she has nothing to do so she started playing with others, manipulating them for her amusement." Kakashi said explaining to sakura, so that she down a little bit.

"That is also what you do, don't you?" sakura argued back. What happened with genma was a recent example.

"What I do are little jokes but she plays with others life."

Sakura could not believe what he said. He is just making it up and messing it up.

"And how do you know that?" sakura asked

"Sometimes, we sit together and talk about old times, while drinking sake. Rest is confidential between me and Tsunade." Kakashi replied.

"I don't care; just behave when we go her home to wish her." Sakura informed or commanded him. She is actually playing wife card on him which she never thought she would. She is quite enjoying her authority over the copy ninja.

"But why I have to go? She can manage just fine without me." Kakashi said as he does not want to near her in sober state outside her office. "You don't go knocking on satan's door in night, it will just bring bad." Kakashi further attempted to make his point. Maybe she will let him off the hook if she thinks he will not be nice there. He do not like to go and socializing with people.

"You will have to; now sign this card I have made for her while I am getting ready." Sakura said while walking towards her room.

"Hey, you are not serious about this. Are you?" kakashi spoke loudly.

"Pretty serious and please do this for me." Sakura said giving a cute innocent look, he could not say no to. 'This sucks' kakashi said to himself. His life has taken a u-turn, from a non caring, non socializing person to living with a girl and actually going to a birthday party man. 'At least there would be good quality sake' kakashi tried to sooth himself.

Sakura came out of bathroom in her pink towel, drying her hair with another one. She was in such a hurry to reach the party before Ino and Shizune. She looked at door and realized it was open. Quickly she walk to door to close it and see kakashi coming out of kitchen, maybe was doing dishes. He saw her closing the door, dressed only in her pink towel. This image is going to haunt him for a very long time. She was going to close the door but as she realized he is watching, she stopped. Too stunned to move and too embarrassed, turning red. It is first time she is this much exposed to kakashi or any other male. She never had time for dating, being busy in catching up to her teammates, fighting war, then managing hospital, missions and sometime babysitting drunk tsunade. Watching her just standing there with gate opened and dressed only in towel, kakashi started to walk towards her with a serious look on his face. (Not that you can tell just imagine. It's all same.) Sakura sweat dropped watching him coming towards her. Her heart is beating at such speed that she could feel it, hear her heartbeat. Kakashi continued his walk towards a stunned sakura. As he is getting close to door, sakura's nervousness is reaching new heights. Her heart is now beating like a drum.

'What is he going to do?' sakura asked inner sakura.

'**What do expect from a pervert like him?' **inner sakura asked.

As she become aware of situation, she saw kakashi right in front of her extending a hand towards her.

'He is actually going to do it.' Sakura panicked but could not move.

Much to sakura's surprise, Kakashi just hold the doorknob and closes the door, turns around to walk the couch. On the other side of the door a confused sakura stands.

'Huh' she said as she rethink of all the things happened.

'**Huh'** even inner is surprised of what he just done.

'Maybe he is being a gentleman' sakura told herself.

'**Maybe he is just not interested in you.**' Inner sakura said

'Nah, I will stick to him being gentleman.'

It wasn't like she was attracted to him or liked him nor did she hope that he would do something with her but it still stung that he just closed the door without even looking at her.

As she think of things happened recently, she now knows him more than she ever knew. Image she had of him, his character seemed to be complete opposite. He cares about her so much to marry her in second's notice to save her from a horrible life, he is not a dirty old pervert but a gentleman who just happens to read porn in public and he do have friendly relations with tsunade and he do respect her, in his own way. It seems like all she thought about him, know about him are not true. It urged her to know who he really is. He is literally a huge part of her life and an influential one yet she knows nothing about him. Maybe, she can find reasons why he wears mask or the truth behind his careless façade or his lazy laid back always late characters.

'Maybe I can get some information about him in tsunade's party' she thought and her excitement for party doubled.

A/N: - 1. Please do review; I love to hear all feedback. It makes my day when I know someone has enjoyed my writing, or has read it and has constructive criticism. Thank you for reading.

2. I know this chapter is short but I will update next chapter soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**IRRITATING LITTLE GIRL**

* * *

**A/N: - I do not own naruto and I do not have a beta currently so ignore the mistake. Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

"He is such an ass."

"He has such a cute ass."

"He is one of the biggest jack-ass I have ever seen in my life."

"He is such a cutie, once he kissed me and it was amazing."

"He is a self obsessed, cold hearted bastard."

"He is always helping others and is wonderful towards me." said another girl blushing.

Sakura is having her little Q and A to know about kakashi and apparently all women above 25 are either his ex or fan girl. And none of his relationship ended well. Sakura was now tired of asking females and now moving towards males. Maybe they can give her something useful. She started scoping the area to find someone she knows and that man knows kakashi. She was purposely avoiding people who are very close to him as they can revel anytime to him that she is asking about him. She narrowed her search to a long time anbu. He must have known kakashi.

"Hey" sakura said, waving to him.

"Hey sakura, right?" he asked as he was not so sure. In his field of it is not easy to remember people's name even if it is hokage's apprentice herself.

"Right. I am wondering how well you know Hatake Kakashi?" sakura asked directly as going round and round is not her thing.

"Well, as you are asking I will reply. He is a very powerful and great ninja. A very successful anbu and one of the most dedicated person I know." Sakura sighs, she know all that stuff. She want to something personal about him.

"All those things are known to me. I want to know about his personal life, like who is he in person?" sakura cleared her question once again. In reply, the anbu agent just laughed shaking his head in negative and walked away like the question she asked was totally absurd. Sakura's temper started to rise but somehow she was keeping control. She does not want to ruin her shishou's birthday party. What is wrong with people? Nobody is telling anything about him she could believe. Every time she asked about his personal life everybody has same reaction of ignoring her. For god's sake she is not asking about hokage's top secret scrolls or something. Before she could start her search again, her pale faced now not so emotionally challenged team mate approached her. Sai is now a much respected anbu captain, is hard to meet.

"Sai, what a pleasant surprise." Sakura said to her long time team-mate, who was beaten by her to death many times. Sai giving his friendly smile said to sakura "hey hag, its surprise to see you too." Sakura's temper again starts to rise. He referred her as hag again. And there was no pleasant surprise. Seeing her lost in thoughts and her eyebrow twitched, sai thought about continuing the conversation himself and also remembered to play nice, otherwise he would be off duty for next week.

"I heard you asking questions about kakashi sempai. What is the matter sakura?" snapping out of thoughts sakura realised she was talking to sai. Okay, so he called her hag and now asking about her questioning about kakashi. Then sakura realised it is odd to everybody else as no one knew she is married to him. So should she tell her friends or not. It would be nice if they hear it from her mouth instead of hearing rumours here and there.

"Yes, I was asking about him as I want to know more about him." Sakura said in her matter of fact tone.

"Why?" sai said still not getting her point.

"Because we got married two days ago and I realised that I know nothing about him." As soon as the information settled in, sai said "so you two are fucking." And everybody in room stopped from whatever they were doing to see an anbu flying through the window. They all relaxed as they saw a certain pink haired kunoichi following the path, walking radiating anger all over the place. It is daily routine for her and her shishou. Konoha must in huge debt of glass and door repairing men.

Sakura furiously caught sai from his collar, shaking him asked "what did you say?"

"Sakura, why would you hit me if you didn't heard me in first place."

"Why would you say such things about me and kakashi?"

"Sakura, you know I am now good at friendships but I was willing to study about love relationships and this book I am reading clearly tells me what married people do. It also explains about other situations about man falling in love. What love is? So if you two are married, i am sure you two must be having sex."

Seriously which foul book he is reading now. After thinking for a second, she narrowed down options to a single infamous book.

"No sai, every relationship is not like that and by the way, which book you are reading?" sakura explained and asked her concerned questions. It is very necessary that is reading a good book because he takes the things written in book to the heart. If he reads that marriage and other relationships is purely about sex it can be disastrous.

Showing her an orange colour book, confirming her suspicions. "Kakashi sempai gifted it to me. It is a great book. It explains everything very clearly and is good to read too. You should read it too, you know to add colour to your life." Sai said to sakura and quoted the last sentence from book. Oh, he is far too deep in it. Kakashi and his sadistic streak strike again. Maybe she can help him or he is in great danger.

"Sai, there is more to relationship than just sex." Sakura tried to educate sai.

"Yea, I know there are feelings, tears, blood and lots of worries. You have to change yourselves to suit them and find out you are no longer good for them as you are now not the same person they wanted to be with." It was totally different than what sakura thought he would say. It is like he is quoting somebody else.

"Huh, who told you that?" sakura asked as she is now curious who has such opinions about relationships.

"Who else, your loving husband." Sai told sakura with his fake smile. 'No wonder all those girls are so angry with him.'

"When do you get time to talk to him? Before these three days I hardly got to meet him." Sakura asked ignoring the pervious. It is of no use but it does bother her what he thinks of relationship. But she also can't do anything about it other than to make kakashi realize that relationships are good and it makes you feel good if you do love your partner. The question is how to? She will think about it later. Let's just focus on sai. He seems to meet kakashi regularly so he can tell her something good about kakashi.

"He often talked about you in those times." Sai said not answering her question but turning the conversation in new direction. Sakura knew it is not going to end well but she could not supress her curiosity and asked "what he used to say about me?" she asked with sparks of hopes in her eyes.

"He used to say you are a good kunoichi but you are still very much the same irritating little girl with short temper and monstrous strength." Sai said with smile on his face. A view popped up on sakura's forehead and she narrowed her eyes. After living these days with him, she knew that these are not his words, sai is just messing with her.

Looking at her angry face, sai said to tease her more "oh wait, this is actually what I think about you." And then after a moment of silence, everybody in the konoha could hear a thud voice and sai was sticking to the wall. An angry sakura walked to him radiating anger, grabbed him with his collar and said "listen sai, I will beat you to death if you will not answer my questions correctly and I need a straight answer." Sai just nodded as he is no situation to argue. "Okay, what did you observe about his personal behaviour?"

"It is different with every person who is important to him. I do think it is his way to show his affection." Alright this is something she was looking for. This kind of information but she need more to gain an actual clear picture. It also showed the observation skill of sai. He analysed the behaviour of one of the most complex man in whole konoha.

"Okay, can you give some examples?" sakura asked.

Nodding sai explained "like, with Gai he is weird and enjoys doing stuff a normal man like him would never do. For tsunade, it will be to act like a total ass with her and call her names." Sakura nodded as it made perfectly sense. "With me it is to give me good books and helpful advises and also he is very talkative in my presence." Helpful advises, my ass. Sai continued with his list "with yamato sempai, he would bully him and make him do all his work, still he will be always there for all of us if we are in a tiny problem." Sai ended his informative speech and lost herself in train of thoughts what happened that day earlier.

* * *

FLASHBACK STRAT

"Seriously kakashi, it took you forty-five minutes to get ready."

"I do not want to come." Kakashi replied to angry sakura who apparently wanted to be the first one to wish tsunade and take kakashi along her too. She should have known better, this guy is known for getting late at everything. He is not even expected to show up until it is at least an hour later of scheduled time.

"And how are you going to explain ruining the letter I made for her?"

"You said I have to sign the card and I did." Kakashi replied innocently.

"You wrote 'it is surprised me they celebrate your birthday. Happy birthday'"

"Hey, it did surprise me to no end." Kakashi said innocently and received a death glare. He is acting weird since she started that dressing thing. All she did was convince him not to wear his jonin uniform. For her, He is looking good in his shirt and denim. It took a lot of convincing from her side and promise to cook his favourites for next week. She really wanted to see how he looks like in civil clothes and do not want him to look like a bodyguard in the party.

"So, we are going to party with tsunade. What is the catch?" kakashi asked as he now knew that there is no way he can back out. So better play safe.

"You see it is not something big but shishou do not eat properly a few days before this kind of party and then on the day she don't eat anything to look fit and get in her expensive gowns. So basically she would be drinking empty stomach." Sakura informed the copy ninja.

"And you want to go there, walk right into a drunk boozed Satan." Kakashi asked her.

Before sakura could speak again, she was interrupted by the hokage.

"Would you two please stop your marriage banter?" Turning her face towards kakashi, watching him top to bottom, no hitai-ate, well placed mask, shirt, and blue denim, he looked normal and that is creepy for her. "Sakura's early effort." Tsunade said with a sympathetic smile.

"She is difficult to say no to." Kakashi replied.

FLASHBACK ENDS

* * *

'So maybe he do think me also as his precious people' sakura thought. And this thought, surprisingly to her also made her so happy. But now she have to confirm if he really is a pervert and dates every next girl he meets.

"Hey sai, what do you know about his relationships?"

"He did not had any relationship with any konoha girl as far as I know and rejected every girl who proposed to him or did anything like that. It is quite famous thing in anbu as he has rejected nearly 60% of the anbu agents. It has some male agents in it too." Sakura somewhat was relived as she realised maybe he is not that big of a pervert. Before she could further interrogate sai, a blonde girl who sit in hokage's office came running towards them.

"Sakura-san you should come inside quickly. Hatake-san and hokage-sama are creating a drunken brawl in there." Sakura quickly moved to see what mess her shishou and 'husband' are creating.

As sakura entered in the hall she found all the shinobi are staring towards the bar where the fighting was going on. Genma and gai were passed out on table and a heated argument is going on between the hokage and the copy ninja.

"I thought you cared about her enough to keep her out of your dirty schemes." Kakashi accused the hokage.

"Don't talk to me like that kakashi. It was for both of your own good." Tsunade said with hitting the table with her hand, cracking it a little. Any other ninja would have been backed off but it is the stoic copy ninja having the heated argument.

"Seriously tsunade, how long you are going to give your scheme the name of care." It surely was alcohol talking but there was some anger behind it too. It was unusual for kakashi to get angry but if he is angry there has to be a reason, a really good one.

"Listen Hatake this is your final warning. I am going to kill you if you address me like that once more. And beside that you are not a saint one yourself. You are quite a player and way more sadistic than me."

Before kakashi could say something and get himself into big trouble, sakura interrupted them.

"Kakashi, let's get you home. You are clearly not in situation of having a responsible conversation here." Sakura moved close to kakashi to help him to get on his feet. She couldn't help but notice some blood on his mask. Maybe he had a rough night today.

"Sakura, I can handle myself." Kakashi said jerking his hand off her grasp. To stun to do anything sakura just stood there. "You should also get home. Pack your stuff and leave my apartment and get on with your life. There is no need for more drama to entertain Satan." Saying this kakashi just walked out of the hall leaving a confused and heartbroken sakura.

* * *

A/N: - I think chapter was long enough. And about mistakes, bear with it as chibihinachan is not available at the moment. Well if anyone else can help me to improve the story please PM me. And in next chapter kakashi's part of party.


	6. Chapter 6 : LUCKY BASTARD

"**LUCKY BASTARD"**

**A/N: - **yes, I do know I am late but with so many things happening here I hardly got time. This is festive season in India as 'rakshabandhan' and 'janamastmi' were recently. Went home after so much time so could not write or even think about it. With 29 other family member living with you, it is relly difficult to get space. Also with no reviews the motivation was low so... but will try to update regularly from now on. For now enjoy and review. And do ignore the mistakes. I am sick of this line but have to use it as I have no beta.

Disclaimer: - naruto is not mine.

* * *

"I believe you succeeded in convincing them to marry each other."

"It was easy. Genma himself came to me to get help. From there it was quite easy."

"Hmm... I want a full report in two days. It must have been a lot of fun."

"It was." Kakashi said remembering the incident. That fool is in love. And he got to discover that sweet innocent sakura is actually not so innocent.

"Why are you in such a hurry for them to get married?" kakashi asked tsunade.

"You know kakashi I am not getting any younger and I want to play with my grandchildren. Since you and sakura are not going to give me any, I thought shizune and genma can." Tsunade offered her side of explanation knowing that kakashi will not buy single word of it but still... 'So she will not admit openly that she really was worried about their constant fights and knowing genma's past it was a fine move.' Kakashi thought. She gave him this order way before sakura and his arrangement. Kakashi's train of thought was broken by tsunade's voice.

"So you didn't bring me a gift." Tsunade said to kakashi as she signals him to move inside.

"I have been brought here." Kakashi replied spitefully.

Ignoring his comment tsunade replied "a bottle of sake would have been nice since we can't continue our Saturday meeting."

Kakashi is confused. Why would he stop that? That's his source of all the latest stories and a place where they discuss their 'evil plans'. He will not stop that.

Watching his confused face tsunade cleared it for him "I don't think your wife is going to allow you." kakashi could see smirk on her face. She does enjoy mocking him. He is in this mess because of her and now she is enjoying it by rubbing it in his face. But before kakashi could say anything tsunade walked towards bar to enjoy the drink. This is the only day she got to drink as much as she wants. Kakashi sighed and also started scoping the place to look for a nice healthy company. He saw genma sitting far in a corner with a bottle of sake in front of him. Looks like he is not the only victim here. Kakashi swiftly moves through the crowd to meet his old friend. Kakashi is really surprised to see this much crowd too. Well, he is not a regular birthday party visitor but even he knows this is not a usual turnout. Every villager, be it shinobi or civilian seemed to be there. Kakashi reached to genma who was sitting there with a bottle of sake. Seems like he is also brought here.

"Hey genma." Kakashi said to his old friend while standing across the table. He wants to be on safe side as genma may want to hit him.

"Hey kakashi didn't think of meeting you here." Genma said and stood up from his chair and moved to stand right next to kakashi.

"Forced to come." Kakashi replied. Genma nodded and said "me too."

Kakashi was confused as who would force genma to come to this party. Before he could come on an answer genma cleared his confusion "shizune."

To clear genma's confusion kakashi replied "sakura."

"Kakashi you know something strange happened yesterday."

"And what was that?" kakashi asked knowing what he is talking about.

"Shizune proposed me. We are getting married in six weeks."

"That's great man, congratulations." Kakashi said hugging his friend. He was really happy for him. Genma finally got what he deserved. But his over enthusiastic behaviour was to save his ass from the drama he created and that ring incident.

"But that is not the strange part." Genma said in his most serious voice. "The point is she had my MOTHER'S ring."

"What is strange about that genma? Your mother must have given her on some visit." Kakashi said providing most reasonable answer he could think of.

"Kakashi, even I haven't met my mother in last eight months. And also my mother is not so cheap to give her a $2 ring. You don't happen to know anything about it is you?" genma asked narrowing his eyebrows. 'This is not looking good' kakashi thought.

"You are kidding. How am I supposed to know about it?" Kakashi said. As soon as he finished, he received a fast hard punch in his gut from genma.

"You lying manipulative son of a bitch. You did it, didn't you?" it was a rhetorical question and kakashi knew it. Placing a hand on his stomach to soothe it he said "you know me and that really hurts." Kakashi grunted.

"It should be and why would you give her that ring? It would create many complications as my mother is going to be at wedding."

"Genma, you are thinking too much. This isn't like you." kakashi said.

"Well, I have to. You never know which small thing will get your ass kicked. And what am I supposed to do with the actual ring I bought her."

"Give it to me genma. As memento of our love." Kakashi said sarcastically earning himself another punch.

"Talking about love, you are seen with sakura all the time. What's the matter?" genma asked as now he got a point where he can get on kakashi's nerves. There is no point in dragging his and shizune's matter as kakashi is clearly proud and happy about whatever he did. And so was genma.

"This is a tricky one. How am I going to put this in a simple sentence?" Kakashi said while placing one of his hand on his chin and posed as he was thinking. Genma's smile grows bigger as he knew this is going to be good. It is kakashi's habit to do this when a completely unexpected answer is going to come.

"Let us sit down and talk." Genma said and took his previous position and kakashi took his adjacent chair. Genma took one sip and anticipating the answer.

"Well in a word sakura is my wife." As soon as this sentence was heard by the senbon sucking shinobi, drink in his mouth was spilled all over the place. He was sure that it is going to be but this, he hadn't thought of kakashi getting married to sakura in his wildest dreams.

"You lucky bastard." Genma said to kakashi with a grin on his face.

"You are not serious, are you?" kakashi asked genma. He was not expecting this reply. He was expecting some sympathy and condolences that everything is going to be alright.

"You are kidding right. You are married to one of the most good looking and powerful kunoichi in whole village."

"Yes, that is but..." before kakashi could complete his sentence he was cut off by genma.

"And also now that teacher student stuff, oh that is going to be so real for you. You lucky bastard." And the old genma is back.

"How did this happen and why I was not invited to your wedding?" genma asked kakashi.

"Well, it is a funny and long story."

"Okay then start now." Genma said pouring sake in his glass. And kakashi told him all about that day... how tsunade forced him and he did to save her from that demon though he believed that he saved that demon.

"You lucky bastard!" genma exclaimed.

"Would you please stop saying that?" Kakashi said as this sentence was really getting on his nerves. Yes, he was lucky. Sakura is really caring and nice girl also good with pakkun but it still doesn't matter. This arrangement is going to end and it would be better if it ends soon.

Both friends were now two bottles down. And were talking about their wives or future wife. Starting from the good qualities now they are discussing all the things they hate about them. Though for kakashi it was pretty early to say but he is taking his answers from general experience and sakura's character.

"She hates anything I try to do around in house. Like I have no say or I am that naive to take a decision."

"She made me wear these." Kakashi pointed towards his clothes. His combination was seriously weird. He was wearing black mask, white shirt and blue denim with shinobi sandals. "She said I should go there as guest not as a bodyguard."

"Shizune has this weird habit of keeping everything clean. Little bit of dust and she goes crazy. I left the socks on table a few days ago, had to buy a new table."

"I had to hide my porn and liquor. As knowing her she may burn them both."

Genma and kakashi both understood each other's pain.

"Maybe we should stand for our rights. We will not let them boss them around. Today we will make it clear that we are not going to be their pets anymore." Genma said with fire in his eyes. Bottle of sake is showing its affect and affected their judging capacity.

"Okay, I am going first. My issues are small." Kakashi offered to which genma nodded. Both shinobi stood up and were about to move in search of sakura, sai flew past them and out of the window with a very angry sakura following.

"Maybe not today." Genma said and sit down on his chair and kakashi did the same.

* * *

A/N: - this is part of kakashi's side. One more chapter before the kaka-saku romance part begins. I never wrote them falling in love before so I am also looking forward to it. Maybe will use some SRK's movies scenes as I do believe most of you are not aware of him. He is regarded as 'king of bollywood'. Will try and update by next week. Thanks for reading and please review as only they motivate me to write.


End file.
